Different
by Nicky0
Summary: Brianna Madison has always been different. She has white hair, red eyes, and super powers. She did have some friends that made her feel normal...at least a little bit. But they left her almost a decade ago. Brianna has moved on. What happens when they come back? Because, things WILL change for Brianna Madison for now on. They will be...Different.
1. Akersville

**A/N: First off, if I get ONE REVIEW that ONLY says 'Update!' on it, I swear to God, this story shall be cancelled and deleted. Second, I don't own the PPG. I do on Bri. ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

**Bri's P.O.V.**

I officially hated my life. For three years, I had searched for my five green skinned friends. No luck. I looked all over the world, and couldn't find the slightest hint of Ace, Snake, Lil' Arturo, Big Billy, or Grubber. They. Were. GONE.

"Bri. Get up!" Bobbie nudged me.

"I don't want to," I sobbed.

I had come back from Japan one day to find them gone.

"You have to, Bri! Please! For me!"

"No."

Zee and I moved back to Townsville, USA. All their rooms were empty of them and their belongings. A few other rooms were empty too. Xara had moved out of my house after finding her own place…so did Eric. Just (thankfully), not together. Julia had found her parents and gone to live with them, but gave me her fire controlling necklace for my hospitality.

"Bri, can you at least get a job to get your mind off things?"

"…Alright." I got off my butt and went into town to look for a job.

**Time Skip!**

I heard a loud scream, and ran in the direction of it. I saw some elephants stampeding down Main Street. "Well, there's something you don't see every day," I chuckled.

"Help! Brianna!" The Mayor yelled, running towards me.

"Hey Mayor," I waved, "What's the haps?"

"Excuse me, what?"

"Sorry. What's happening?"

"Three elephants got loose from the circus that's in town!" He informed, "Can you stop them?"

"Sure," I shrugged.

I ran towards the elephants, and gave a loud whistle. "STOP!" I yelled at the small heard.

When they didn't stop, I ran to the nearby police and told them, "Keep the people away from the elephants. I think a six or seven block radius is good enough."

"Right, Miss Madison," The chief nodded at me. He ordered the rest of the police to do what I instructed.

I saw a boy with a pair of rollerblades and got an idea. I ran over him and asked him for it. "Twenty bucks!" He held out a hand.

"I'll give you thirty if you include your jump rope too," I told him, shoving three ten dollar bills into his hand.

"Nice doing business with you, Miss!" He handed me the skates (Which thankfully fit me) and his jump rope.

I skated over towards the elephants and tied the jump rope to the head elephant's trunk, and went under him. The elephant flipped and rolled over. The other two elephants came to a spot as the leader slowly got up.

"Stop!" I commanded them. The three elephants sat down like dogs. I hugged the leader's nose and told him, "Good boy! You're a very good boy!"

He picked me up with his trunk. I guessed that this was a hug, as he wasn't crushing me. He put me down and licked me. "Okay, gross…But still, flattering!" I laughed.

A man about forty that looked like the circus' ringleader ran up to me. "That…that was amazing! How did you do that?"

"Um, a few years of working with wild animals." That technically wasn't a lie. I did live with the Gangreen Gang for a year, didn't I? "Plus, super strength helped with flipping the elephant."

"Your name is Brianna, isn't it? You're one of the Powderpuff Girls?"

"It's Powerpuff, and yes I am. Brianna Madison, at your service," I bowed slightly.

"Brianna Madison, I am here to make you the deal of a lifetime. Mortimer Mitchell at YOUR service. I am the owner of the Mitchell Circus. Brianna, I know about your bad past with circuses, so the offer won't be to work at mine. I have a brother, Maximillian Mitchell, who works with the police department in the next town over. If you took this offer, you'd be able to help get criminals. Would you like that?" I looked at him, smiled at Mortimer, and nodded. "Then congratulations Miss Madison," He held out his hand, "You have a new job."

**Time Skip!**

"But do we HAVE to go?!"

You're the one who suggested I go out and get a job, Bobbie! It's your fault we're moving to Akersville! I didn't want to get a job, but you insisted I did!" I told her, pushing another box into a moving van that I had rented.

"But-,"

"Get in the van, Bobbie! You have NO say in this! I am your guardian, and you MUST listen to me! Just…just listen to me Bobbie. It's only for a little while. I didn't even sell the house or anything. I just have some of the furniture packed up in these boxes. Okay, Bobbie?"

Bobbie looked up at me and nodded. "Okay."

"Good. Now, did you turn off all the lights before leaving the house?"

"Yup!"

"Great! Then we're almost ready."

"Need any more help?"

"Nah. Just get in the passenger's seat. I can do the rest."

Bobbie nodded and got inside the van. Then I threw a few more large boxes, two medium sized boxes, and a small box in the moving van, then slammed the back of it shut.

**Another Time Skip!**

When I entered the Akersville Police Department, I saw men and women rushing around the department. "Excuse me," I stopped a man, "Can you tell me which way to go to Maximillian Mitchell's office?"

He turned pale and pointed towards a door. "Thanks," I smiled. I walked over to the door and knocked on it.

"Come in!" I heard a young man's voice say.

I opened the door and saw a young man sitting behind a large desk. "Hello. I'm looking for Maximillian Mi-,"

"Maximillian Mitchell. That's me, but call me Max. Are you Brianna Madison?" This was Maximillian Mitchell?! He didn't look that much older than I was! He looked at MOST twenty three! Though, he was good looking. His eyes were a brilliant shade of blue, his hair was an excellent dirty blond color, and I could see that he had a small scar on his chin.

"Correct," I smiled.

"My brother talked highly of you. Said you were super strong." I nodded at that. "We're just going to have to see about that." Max smirked.

Uh-oh.

**TIME SKIP!**

Max took me to a large building and made me stand on an X. Then he took about twenty steps back and pushed a button on the wall. I looked up and saw a car above my head. A FREAKING CAR!

If I didn't have powers, I'd be dead. I raised my arms up and caught the car above my head as it was about to hit me.

Max's jaw dropped and he smiled. "Okay. You're in."

I threw the car to the side and started to yell at my new boss. "ARE YOU LOCO?! YOU DROP CARS ON PEOPLE'S HEADS WHEN THEY WANT A JOB?!"

"No. It's just my brother lies quite often. I wanted to see if he was telling the truth or not."

"AND IF I DIDN'T?!"

"You'd be dead."

* * *

**A/N: Review or I won't update!**


	2. The Assignment

**A/N: I don't own PPG. NOW ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

**Bri's P.O.V.**

Six more years passed, and I was already twenty five. I had gotten curvier, a few inches taller, and, overall, prettier. Did I mention Max got my name wrong? Now I go by Brittany Mayson because that's what he calls me. Everyone in town got to know me as Brittany Mayson, so…I restarted my life.

I had dyed my hair black and got blue colored contacts. I got a spray tan to make my skin look like it had a natural tan to it. I looked like what I'd look like if I wasn't an albino.

Bobbie was fifteen, and had a striking resemblance to me when I was fifteen, only, she looked like a normal teenager. Except her eyes. Her pretty orange eyes never went away as she got older. I found that to be the best part of her.

I was still a police officer, but I mostly did paperwork. Max saved me for dangerous assignments, like catching murders and defusing bombs.

"Mayson!" Max called to me from across the room. I got up and walked over to him. "Mayson, I'm assigning you to go out and-,"

"Catch a murderer? Serial killer? Bomber?" I cut in.

"No. Protect a band."

"Huh?" I was confused. He saved me for his most dangerous missions! Why on God's green Earth would he assign me to protect a stinking band?! We'd had several big celebrities come to Akersville, and he'd never assign me to protect any of them!

"This is different. This band is the biggest band on the planet, and there are a lot of fangirls that go after them. Those fangirls would do anything to get close to them."

"Okay. So what's their name?"

I took a sip of my coffee as he answered, "The Gangreen Gang." I spit out my coffee, and started coughing.

"Excuse me," I asked as I coughed a few more times, "But did you say, 'The Gangreen Gang'?!"

"Yes. I thought you didn't listen to music."

"Only the Beatles!"

"Then how do you know them, Mayson?"

"Um, Bobbie probably told me about them a few times, I don't know," I mumbled.

"All right. Here are their profiles," He handed me five folders, "Now run along, little girl."

"Little girl?! I'm only two years younger than you!" I growled to him.

"Go."

"Yes, sir," I sighed, walking off to my desk.

I opened up the first folder-Big Billy's- and my jaw dropped at the picture. He was frick-fraking skinny! Skinny for his height, I should say. He was still six feet, eleven inches tall and had his normal hairstyle, a smaller version of his clothes, and weighted about three hundred forty pounds, which would be about normal for a man his height.

I blinked slowly, taking in Big Billy's new appearance. He actually looked kind of cute. More like an Ivan Braginski kind of cute. Big and scary looking, but also sweet.

When I opened Lil' Arturo's folder, I saw he wasn't so little anymore. I read his file and saw he was six feet tall! "He had a growth spurt," I mumbled, chuckling.

Then Grubber. He…didn't change much. The only thing I saw different about him was he stood up straighter than he normally did, putting him at about five feet, six inches high.

Ace looked less imitating, and had his long black hair pulled into a ponytail.

Before I could look at Snake's folder, I heard one of my co-workers, Len, call my name. Now, Len was an eighteen year old girl who got jealous easily. She didn't like people stepping into her territory, and she defiantly didn't like me.

I got up and walked over to her. "Yes, Len?"

"For the millionth time, it's Lenora!"

"I'm calling you Len, Len. You can't tell me what I can and can't do," I gave her a smirk, "I'm seven years older than you."

"Whatever, old lady," Len rolled her eyes, which made me growl at her, "Anyway, I heard you talking to Max about a band. Which one is it?"

"The Gangreen Gang," I told her, starting to walk to my desk.

"What? No way! I love them! When can I meet them? What should I wear? Do you think they like it when a girl wears green?" Len giggled. Oh, how I wanted to strangle her.

"You won't meet them, Len, so you don't have to choose anything to wear. Also, no, they do NOT like it when a girl wears green," I sat on my chair and ordered, "Now go away, before I make you."

"No! I want to-," I had forced her to shut her mouth, and walk back to her desk, all with a flick of my wrist. I found out I could manipulate people and animals into doing what I wanted. It was fun to make Len shut up.

"Oh!" Max called from his office, "Miss Mayson, one more thing!"

"What?"

"Their train arrives at four!"

I looked at the clock. "Damn. Three fifty-five," I growled.

I got up, grabbed Snake's file, and ran to the train station.


End file.
